


Of Vape Queens and Meme Daddies

by peterickster (enochiancass)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, bandslash - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Memes, Not!Fic, Please don't expect this to be good, This is what happens when you write ficlets under the influence, crack!fic, dont drink and write kids, iys funny tho i promise, just kidding I dont lromise, lots of crack, read it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochiancass/pseuds/peterickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Vape Queens and Meme Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> I only slightly regret this.

It was a late night one night when Fall out boiz just finished their concert one night. Pte wentz went to the bus where they live after the concert and there was Pat stump.

Pete thinks Pat Trick is v cute but he doesn't tell anybody bc that would be gay. But he decides gay is okay.

"Hey," Jason says 2 P'trick, "will U be my vape queen tricky?"

"Pte of course silly billy u are my meme daddy!"

Pete smiles and he kisses Truck on the lip lops.

"Wow Pter u kissed m on the lip lops that is gay."

"I am gay Ptrick," says Pete

"I am gay too will you be gay together with me?"

"Yes" Pete sais and they get married an live happily 4ever after with like five kids.


End file.
